eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1786 (3 June 1999)
Synopsis Carol and Sonia are finding it hard to settle at the lads' house. Sonia's attitude towards her mother hardens. Carol's spirits are lifted when Robbie finds her a job: working alongside him in the Café. Bianca confides in Carol her doubts about Ricky. Carol is concerned when Bianca remarks "look at you and Alan. Nothing lasts forever, does it?" Melanie and Lisa resolve their differences. Lisa suggests to Melanie that she invite Ian over to the Vicarage. Melanie considers the idea. Ian offers to take Melanie to the theatre. Ian grimaces as Melanie announces "I've got a better idea. Come over to the Vicarage for supper". He blanches as Melanie continues "oh, and we'll stay the night". Melanie tells Alex and Jeff that Ian will be joining them for dinner. Her announcement is met with stunned silence. Grant watches as an old man cautiously opens the door to the gym's female changing rooms, spying on the young girl within. Grant intervenes and frog-marches the man off the premises until Steve stops him in his tracks. Steve demands that Grant let the man go. Grant looks on with contempt as Steve apologises to the voyeur, an influential councillor. Steve humiliates Grant by insisting that he also apologises. Bianca publicly denounces Natalie in the Vic. Exasperated, Natalie counters "I wasn't the one having it off with married men while I was in the fifth year". A fight ensues. Peggy throws Natalie out before reprimanding Bianca. Natalie goes to The Arches to confront Ricky, much to Barry's dismay. Ricky tries not to get involved but Natalie is insistent. Natalie looks on with horror as Ricky reaches for a spanner, knocking the makeshift bonnet strut away. The bonnet falls on Ricky's head, leaving him concussed. Natalie calls for an ambulance but none arrives. She seizes the initiative and takes Ricky to the hospital herself. Natalie is horror-struck as the car breaks down halfway. Jamie is suspicious when he sees a stranger trying to gain entrance to the house. Jamie worries as the man explains "I'm from Social Services. I'm looking for Grant Mitchell". Jamie tells Phil about the social worker's visit. Phil promises to handle it. Phil visits the gym to pass the message on but Steve stops him from seeing Grant. In Epping Forest, a children's bike ride is disturbed as the youngest of the three cyclists is left behind. The boy doesn't notice as his jumper falls to the ground. When he returns to retrieve it the boy is intrigued by something poking out of the ground. Scraping away the leaves, the boy stumbles across Saskia's shallow grave. Grant's mood worsens when the social worker arrives to see him. Enraged, Grant forcibly tells him "I don't want your help, or anyone else's". Grant snaps when the social worker concedes he was tipped off by a concerned neighbour. Grant grips the man's lapels, demanding "who grassed me up?" Phil and Jamie try to intervene but too late: the police arrive as Grant attacks the social worker's car. Grant is arrested for affray and criminal damage. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martin Kemp as Steve *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Mike Reid as Frank *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Jack Ryder as Jamie *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *Sid Owen as Ricky *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Simon Thomson as P.C. Crowe *Nick Holder as John Bonham Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes